


the breaking and unbreaking of remus lupin (wip title)

by vamposer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Violence, St Mungo's Hospital, Werewolf Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamposer/pseuds/vamposer
Summary: Remus got up and looked out the window of their small flat. The moon was growing larger, becoming plumper until eventually it would be the full moon, something he would never see with his human eyes.remus lupin angst.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	the breaking and unbreaking of remus lupin (wip title)

**Author's Note:**

> tw// violence against children, depression and ptsd, war, relationship troubles, might be missing something let me know please

Part 1

The beast's claws tear into his flesh, gaping maw taking hold of him. He screams and cries, father bursting into the room, mother hiding down the hall. Wand drawn, color drained from his face, Lyall Lupin realized the weight of his actions. Greyback made direct eye contact with Lyall, murky yellow eyes boring into his soul. He lets go and bounds out the window like a feral animal. 

“Remus! Remus!” His father is crying now too.

“Remus! Remus!” Sirius says, shaking him awake.

Remus sits up, drenched in cold sweat.

“You were screaming. Are you ok?” Sirius asked, gently placing his hand on Remus’s shoulder.

Remus took a deep breath. “I’m fine. Go back to sleep. Just a bad dream ‘s all”

“Ok. I love you, my moony” He kissed Remus’s temple gently and laid down.

Remus got up and looked out the window of their small flat. The moon was growing larger, becoming plumper until eventually it would be the full moon, something he would never see with his human eyes.

\---

Sirius awoke to a furious scratching of a quill. He groaned and sat up, scratching his head.”Re? What are you writing this early?” He looked at their clock. It read 6:30.

“I need to go, Pads,” He said, trembling.

“Huh?” He said groggily. “How long have you been up?”

“Doesn’t matter. I think I might live with my parents for a bit. I can’t take being Dumbledore's pet werewolf” He spat.

“Remus, remember what we’re fighting for! The greater good and all that.” Sirius gestured.

“What good is greater good if we're all dead? I’m going to die in a few years anyway and I’d rather not do it in a ministry cell” He was crying now.

“Remus you don’t mean that-” Sirius started.

“Do you know what the average lifespan for an adult male werewolf is?”

“Remus-”

“Spit it out” Remus growled.

“Remus, please” He grew desperate

“Thirty-five. Thirty fucking five years old” He said cruely. 

“Remus, advancements are being made everyday, I see it all the time in my training as a heal-”

“You don’t get it Sirius. With that on top of the war, I am going to die. And soon. So I’d rather not be around to subject you to the heartbreak”

“You don’t get to make that decision for me” Sirius broke.

“I’m leaving. I’ve already packed” He said blankly.

“I love you. Please don’t go. You’ll break my heart to go” He pleaded.

“It hurts too much to stay” And like that, he grabbed his trunk and disapparated. 

“Merlin, I need a smoke”

**Author's Note:**

> thats it for chapter one! hopefully three chapters total


End file.
